


old world underground

by mizooks



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: -jazz hands-, Alternate Universe, Drug Use, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gangs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Minor Character Death, Pining, Still sad tho, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:04:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8532349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizooks/pseuds/mizooks
Summary: The lowest rung on the social ladder is what he aims for.The voice of reason knows he deserves so much more.But if that is really the case, why are his hands now covered in blood?





	

(the body leech -- here he comes.)

This was going to be it. In a few moments Akaashi Keiji’s life was going to become a little less lonely and the emptiness that threatened implosion of the apartment walls would disappear at last. The overwhelming lack of conversation that rang through the rooms had become a little too much for him and he was ready to settle for just about anybody.  
It had been a few weeks before, at the start of November, that Akaashi had posted the crinkled ad paper up on a few bulletins around the area, leaving his number and e-mail for any offers of social interaction. Perhaps just wanting to find social interaction was a silly reason to be advertising for a roommate, but since his only real companion Kuroo was finishing up a homestay in Australia, Akaashi hungered for face-to-face conversation – and the man that had called him to respond to the offer seemed like the perfect candidate!  
A cheerful voice had exchanged pleasantries with him through the phone call, speaking to Akaashi about his current living accommodations, current occupation as a hairstylist in a wealthier part of town, and his own reasoning for wanting a roommate. The fact that the man was working in a wealthier area struck Akaashi as peculiar, as the apartment building in which he resided certainly wasn’t even close to appropriate for someone used to higher standards of living. However, out of politeness or perhaps selfishness, he did not inquire about the man’s tastes. Akaashi knew that it was unlikely that the man would be the perfect roommate, having caught an egotistical air from a few of his comments: particularly one in which Akaashi was warned not to fall for his new living companion.  
But he didn’t like perfect. A good portion of apartment dwellers lived with a roomie that they were less than fond of, and Akaashi was ready for such an experience.  
Kneeling on the couch, Akaashi rested his elbows atop the back cushions, eyes scanning the environment outside the window while he waited. The street was dimly lit by a flickering street lamp and the pavement shone with a thin layer of lightly sprinkled snow. It was rare to see people outside that late unless they were involved in a drug deal or something else of equal illegality, but that night there was a number of pedestrians passing through his field of view on their way to whichever destinations life was taking them; which, in this neighbourhood, was probably the hospital for more than a few. Cursing himself for his negativity, Akaashi tried to force a feeling of warmth into his chest as he watched the figures, sending a silent prayer to each one that passed.  
A rhythmic knock interrupted Akaashi’s musings, his shoulders jolting upon the interjection to the silence he’d grown so accustomed to. Completely forgetting how to react to visitors for a few seconds, he sat dumbly, staring over his shoulder at the door before hastily clambering off the couch to welcome his new ‘family member’. His fingers clumsily undid the chain lock, shaking in anticipation as he finally opened the door to Oikawa Tooru, their eyes locking immediately once the barrier between them was removed.

Wow.  
Oikawa sure was handsome.

Gently flicking his head to the side to urge soft brunet bangs from his eyes, Oikawa smiled brightly at Akaashi. “Hi, Akaashi-kun. It’s so nice to finally meet you in person!”  
Damn… His voice really was like gooey honey -- warm and thick and FAR too sweet.. And surely, if they listened for too long, one could probably drown in it.  
Only then did Akaashi realize that he was gaping at his guest. He immediately corrected himself, standing up straight and forcing his jaw back up to meet the rest of his skull. A polite bow would do the trick.  
“Welcome to the apartment, Oikawa-san. I hope that you will find the arrangements to your liking and if there is anything that needs to be changed, please do not be afraid to let me know.” His eyes met Oikawa’s warm hazelnut-colored gaze once more as he side-stepped to allow him in, holding the door open as he did so. “Ah.. More bags. Allow me.”  
Taking a step out to pull in the last two bags that Oikawa had brought to the room, Akaashi closed the door behind himself, his eyes being drawn to the high end brand names that adorned the fabric of his new roommate’s luggage. A cheerful “Thank you, Akaashi-kun!” chirped over his shoulder and he silently decided that now was not the time for scrutiny. Akaashi turned to watch Oikawa rifle through the bags that he’d brought in, the brunet eventually pulling out his phone to quickly tap out a message before shoving the device into the back pocket of his jeans. For this being their first face-to-face meeting, there was significantly less conversation occurring than what Akaashi had expected, and Oikawa seemed to be smiling at him a little too much, causing Akaashi’s eyes to briefly avert more than once. Stripping off his heavy most-likely-brand-name cashmere coat, Oikawa discarded it and his woolen scarf onto the worn sofa, his eyes never leaving Akaashi.  
“So.” Akaashi croaked, trying desperately to diminish whatever tension had formed in the air for whatever reason, “Oikawa-san. Can I eat you – I mean.. Fuck. No. No, I don’t mean ‘can I fuck you’, I mean… I really meant, ‘can I get you something to eat’… Er.. Ugh…” Frantic gestures matched Akaashi’s hasty and forceful corrections, his cheeks heating up to a bright red despite the uncomfortably chilly temperature of the room. Oikawa’s expression had drastically changed from uncomfortable smiles to suppressed giggling, a soft snort escaping him as Akaashi dug his hole deeper. Heaving a sigh, Akaashi lifted a hand to push through his hair out of exasperation. Another soft croak as he submitted to his humiliation. “Tea?”  
“Well, that was one of the most straight-forward confessions I’ve ever received, Akaashi-kun,” Oikawa seemed to sneer, but Akaashi couldn’t tell if there was any malicious intent behind his words. “Tea would be absolutely lovely. Perhaps I’ll fuck you later if it’s made to my liking.” A sly wink was sent Akaashi’s way before Oikawa sauntered off to take his place at the small two-seated dinner table in the kitchen, his phone out in seconds to busy himself.  
Uhhhhhhhh…….  
How odd…. Akaashi did not recognize the tone that was used on him just then. It didn’t match the bubbly demeanor that he’d assumed to be Oikawa’s general way of interaction. Something was off there, he thought to himself as he pulled out a small teapot and green tea leaf can, dispensing the tea leaves out of routine into the filter. As he placed the can back into the cupboard and sat the teapot into the sink to fill he heard Oikawa shifting around at the table. Perhaps the man was feeling awkward -- Akaashi certainly was. Making another attempt to fill the silence, Akaashi spoke up once more, “So, Oikawa-san.. We’ll be meeting with the landlady tomo—“  
A strong grip on Akaashi’s wrist and suddenly he was pulled to the side, his back being forced against the fridge. The air was briefly knocked out of him with the action or, perhaps, the sheer impact of surprise, and suddenly the back of his head was pounding from where it’d apparently knocked against the surface. Even this close, Oikawa looked gorgeous – wait..  
When did Oikawa get this close to him? He hadn’t expected anything like this to happen so quickly, but maybe his stumbling over his own attraction had earned him something. Oikawa’s hands were on his shoulders, but he didn’t really look like he was ready to lock lips…  
“Akaashi-kun..” Poison. Like poison dripping from his name. The same consistency as the honey, but far more deadly. “Who are you with?”  
Akaashi could only blink furiously. With? “I beg your pardon, Oikawa-san? I do not have a partner-“ Another shake and his head knocked back again, the connection of his skull with the hard surface causing tears to burn at the corners of his eyes, Oikawa’s beautiful features blurring.  
“WHO.. Are you with, Akaashi-kun? Who are you associated with?! The Crows?!”  
It dawned on Akaashi. No wonder Oikawa wanted to move into such a beaten neighbourhood regardless of his financial status.  
“N… No, Oikawa-san. I am unaffiliated.” Even though it was a lie, Akaashi hoped his tone and the shakiness in his words sounded believable. His closest friend Kuroo had taken it upon himself to get involved with the Hell Cats, so he supposed PERHAPS he was affiliated in that way, but he did not actually engage in any gang-related activities or actively seek violence.  
Silence. Oikawa stared Akaashi down, eyes shifting back and forth between Akaashi’s own, as if really trying to tell if he could be trusted. After a half a minute, Oikawa lifted a hand to stroke soft fingertips along Akaashi’s cheekbone, pushing away tears that’d unknowingly escaped, “Good boy, Akaashi-kun. That’s what I wanted to hear.” A warm giggle bubbled from his lips before he pressed them to Akaashi’s for a chaste kiss. Suddenly the contact ceased and Akaashi was left standing against the fridge slack-jawed as Oikawa took his seat at the table once more. What the fuck--… Oh.  
The TEA. Brought back down to earth, Akaashi quickly tended to the overflowing teapot, pouring it out and retrieving more tea leaves to replace the ones that’d washed out. He gently placed the teapot on a burner, turning it on and fixating upon it. Ignoring Oikawa to try to push away what he’d just experienced seemed like the best option at that moment.  
So Oikawa was a gang member.. That’s a sure-fire conversation starter.  
“Sorry for scaring you, Akaashi-kun!” Honey again. This guy sure could bounce back from a sour mood. “I just had to make sure you weren’t.. You know. An enemy.” Another airy giggle and Akaashi was officially eternally grateful that he wasn’t.  
“It’s… Um. Alright, Oikawa-san. I just wonder why you didn’t ask in the beginning when you originally found out about the roommate situation.” Akaashi couldn’t bring himself to look at Oikawa. What was this feeling? Distaste? Disappointment? Confusion, hopefully. “Wouldn’t you want to know if you were rooming with the enemy in the beginning?”  
“Oh, Akaashi-kun. You didn’t SOUND like a gang member.” Akaashi shot an incredulous look over his shoulder to Oikawa at this, his eyebrows knitting. How could someone just know what a gang member might sound like? “But upon seeing you…” Oikawa faltered for a second, a big smile pulling at the corners of his lips, “You have the LOOKS of a gang member. The dark, intrusive eyes that you can just tell know more than you do, the dark tousled hair to match, a ghostly complexion, bags under your eyes to show that you’ve seen some shit…” His voice held a dreamy quality that didn’t seem fitting for describing delinquents. “Not to mention that even your clothing is dark.” Oikawa gestured a hand matter-of-factly to the baggy black hoodie that Akaashi only wore on frigid days like that one. “Perhaps it is just because you are so… How should I put it… Devilishly handsome?” How coy – but ridiculous.  
A short sigh was drawn from Akaashi as he pulled the mugs from the cupboard to pour the tea, “Oikawa-san, you cannot just assume that people are gang members based upon the way they look. Not everybody in this part of town is involved with gangs.” Bringing the filled mugs to the table to set one down for both himself and his guest, Akaashi sat down across from Oikawa. “Uh… But I never would have pegged you for a member of a gang. You look so… Um…” Handsome. Gorgeous? Warm and inviting?! “Clean-cut.” Nice save.  
Another laugh. Akaashi could definitely get used to hearing that ringing through the apartment. “You know, no matter what kind of fabric someone is cut from, there’s always the possibility of becoming complete garbage if not sewn correctly.” That seemed a little dramatic, but, then again, Akaashi had just learned that Oikawa seemed to thrive off of dramatics. Akaashi couldn’t help but get distracted by that statement though, his mind wandering back to something his mother had tried to help him sew when he was younger. Oikawa was right. Even with the help of a parent, the creation had become complete garbage. A grimace formed upon Akaashi’s lips. That was a dark metaphor that he would push to the back of his mind until he could revisit it at two in the morning.  
“Or!” Akaashi was pulled from his thoughts once again as Oikawa finished his explanation, “My reasoning may have something to do with a certain dark and handsome gang member that I’ve been pining for the affections of my whole life.” A mischievous glint shone in Oikawa’s eyes and Akaashi wanted to smack him. A hairstylist joining a gang because of a CRUSH? That was… A little disturbed. Perhaps he should be bringing Oikawa in to the office to speak with a counselor..  
“Oikawa-san… If I may be so ignorant as to comment on a topic that I clearly have no knowledge on… Doesn’t joining a gang just out of romantic interest seem a little…” Akaashi cleared his throat, “Rash?” He watched Oikawa contemplate the suggestion, sipping his tea daintily as he hummed in acknowledgement.  
“The love is real, Akaashi-kun. Ride or die, you know? Pun probably intended.” Oikawa flicked his tongue out at Akaashi. Akaashi shook his head, choosing to silence himself with his own mug.  
For a few minutes, the pair drank their tea, Oikawa taking advantage of the lull in conversation to allow his eyes to wander the kitchen. Suddenly Akaashi felt a little self-conscious about the number of dishes in one half of the sink; Oikawa seemed to be too good for a sight like that, but the brunet made no quips about the state of the room. A soft prodding was felt against Akaashi's fuzzy socks... No way... Footsies now, huh? Eyebrows furrowing, Akaashi sent Oikawa a chastising glare, which was only responded to with a giggle and more poking.  
"Hey, Akaashi-kun..." Oikawa sing-songed softly as he set his empty mug against the discolored wooden tabletop. "What do you say about going out for a couple drinks with me tonight? It's hardly late, and it IS Friday. We could celebrate our new friendship."  
As much as the stroking feeling of Oikawa's toes against his own deterred him, Akaashi couldn’t deny that alcohol sounded pretty nice at that point. Remaining silent to feign reluctance, he looked to the linoleum and sighed a quiet response, "Alright, Oikawa-san."  
Immediately getting to his feet, Oikawa smiled ear to ear, rushing to one of the bags he'd brought in to pull out a sleek-looking black fur-lined jacket. Akaashi should've taken this as a warning sign but, in his ignorance, completely brushed the gesture off as Oikawa's dramatization. Getting up slowly, Akaashi placed the two mugs into the sink and emptied the teapot, rinsing out the leaves from the filter as well. Turning to head back to the front door, Akaashi was met by Oikawa holding out the heavy denim jacket that had been the only occupant of the lonely coat closet.  
"Come here, darling. Let me put it on you." Oikawa lilted, eyelashes fluttering as he held the jacket open. Why was he like this?  
Gently gripping the jacket to yank from Oikawa's grasp, Akaashi pulled either sleeve on, murmuring as he did, "I can put it on myself, Oikawa-san. But thank you, anyways." After pulling his hood out from underneath the denim collar, Akaashi pushed his feet into the slip-ons that waited neatly by the wall. He opened the door, holding it for the melodramatic brunet. His comment had been met with a, "So mean, Akaashi-kun!" and he groaned internally.  
Oikawa quickly grabbed the messenger bag he'd brought to sling over his shoulder, following Akaashi out with a bounce in his step. His voice hushed as Akaashi locked the door behind them, "I'll drive, Akaashi-kun. Don't worry your pretty little head." For some reason, that comment only planted a seed of suspicion in his mind. Why would somebody ask to go out drinking and just as soon offer to drive? Surely Oikawa wasn't so stupid as to drink and drive... Right?  
"Alright. If you say so," was all Akaashi could muster as a response as they made their way down the single flight of stairs to the lower floor, pushing open the door to the parking lot. The evening was unwelcoming to the two, the wind nipping softly at their faces. Akaashi shoved his hands into his jacket pockets as he followed Oikawa to the guest parking spot that he'd claimed with his... Mercedes Benz? That had to be a fucking joke. The muted tell-tale beep of the car reacting to the remote that Oikawa held definitely confirmed that that was not a joke, and that Oikawa Tooru owned a fucking Mercedes Benz.  
As Oikawa approached the masterpiece of a car, opening the door and slipping into the driver's seat, Akaashi remained still, his figure becoming illuminated as the machine roared to life. Based upon the smug grin that was now plastered to Oikawa's face, the bastard was pretty pleased with himself, a hand gesturing for Akaashi to get in. Slowly complying, Akaashi slid into the passenger's seat, his hand searching behind him to find the seatbelt and click it into place.  
"So, Akaashi-kun," Oikawa draped an arm around the headrest of the passenger's seat, eyelids lowering to allow him to watch the object of his interests through thick eyelashes. "Do you think you'll want to have a drunk fuck in here later? The seats are nice and heated. We could get all cooozyyy."  
Akaashi was starting to grow used to Oikawa's blatant vulgarity, his eyes avoiding the brunet to watch the unpopulated parking lot, "No, thank you, Oikawa-san. Perhaps when I become a little more... Hmm..."  
Oikawa's eyes lit up.  
"Desperate."  
Oikawa's head dropped.  
"So MEAN, Akaashi-kun!" He whined, pouting exaggeratedly. Akaashi had to admit, if he couldn't describe Oikawa's whines as unbearable, he would describe them as endearing. It was nice to feel like someone wanted to hook up with him so badly, especially when that someone was as easy on the eyes as Oikawa. What was really nice though, was that their flirting thus far was good-natured, and Oikawa didn't push, already having distracted himself with navigating the vehicle to a bar ten minutes away.  
The soft drone of the radio filled the silence as the drive went on until they reached the parking lot of a bar that Akaashi didn't recognize. Once parked, Oikawa turned the car off, facing Akaashi with an uncharacteristically serious expression.  
"Akaashi. Stay close to me, okay? You don't want to be touched by anybody you'll see in there." A gentle hand squeezed at Akaashi's shoulder.  
"Um... Why did we come here if the patrons are unpleasant?"  
A soft chuckle left Oikawa, "I dare you to name me one bar that has pleasant patrons, Akaashi-kun!" As Oikawa opened the door, Akaashi silently agreed, mirroring Oikawa's action as he undid his seatbelt and stepped out of the vehicle.  
Locking the car, Oikawa met Akaashi in front of it, his hand wandering to gently grip onto the denim of Akaashi's sleeve. As he led Akaashi to the bar's entrance which was illuminated by only two letters of the sign's neon lights, Oikawa leaned into him, his voice lowering to a harsh whisper, "I mean what I said. Don't interact with the patrons here."  
The urgency of Oikawa's tone only caused Akaashi's seed of suspicion to grow into a little sprout of doubt, but, thanks to alcohol deprivation, he followed into the bar regardless.  
The bar wasn't exactly crowded, but the smoke that wafted through the air proved to be just as suffocating as if it had been. Dim lighting had Akaashi accidentally knocking into a chair as they made their way to the bar counter. Oikawa gave Akaashi a knowing smile followed by a whisper, "Drunk already, huh?" Akaashi could only shush him.  
The bartender met Oikawa's eyes as soon as the two were seated at the counter, a smirk tugging the corner of his pierced lip upwards. Akaashi suddenly wondered if it was safe to talk to him.  
"Oikawa. Funny to see you here again. I thought you'd learned your lesson from last time." The barkeep placed a glass he'd been cleaning against the bar with a soft clink, thin brows raising to emphasize his words.  
"Hanamaki! you know a few little mishaps couldn't keep me away from you." Oikawa pursed his lips in a kissy fashion, eyes fluttering shut for a second as he blew smooches to the peachy-haired man. A soft chuckle sounded from Hanamaki, his head shaking as Oikawa composed himself. "Well, let's hope what happened last time doesn't occur again tonight, hm? What can I get you two?"  
So this man was a friend of Oikawa's. Akaashi couldn't help but become increasingly curious about what happened last time that had Hanamaki warning his roommate. It wouldn't have surprised him if Oikawa had had more than one drunken fiasco. Which only had him wondering again, WAS Oikawa planning on drinking and driving? Because if he was, that would be the end of that. His bags would be out of there so fucking quickly that-.. Oh. Oikawa and Hanamaki were looking at him. They'd addressed him and he hadn't even realized. Akaashi's cheeks flushed as Oikawa reiterated Hanamaki's question, "What would you like to drink, baby?"  
The sudden use of a pet name as well as his embarrassment from zoning out had Akaashi stumbling over his words, "Er.. Just a beer is fine. I apologize."  
Hanamaki's head tilted to the side slightly as his grin grew, crinkled eyes shifting back to Oikawa, "Isn't he sweet? He knows his manners. You've got him trained well." Quickly uncapping a Kirin to push in front of Akaashi, Hanamaki pulled out a can of coke, pouring it into a glass for Oikawa.  
Akaashi's eyes bored into the bartend, his lip curling instinctively at the comments made in his direction. A hand squeezed at his thigh to soothe him as Hanamaki busied himself with a few other patrons. Akaashi's expression melted, his focus shifting to Oikawa who gave him an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry. I kind of sort of told him I was moving in with my boyfriend to get him off my back about chasing someone who was unavailable."  
Well, alright. Akaashi gave a curt nod as he lifted the beer bottle to his lips, more of the liquid pouring into his mouth than he intended.  
He still didn't understand why Oikawa had wanted to come get drunk but wasn't even bothering with drinking.  
The brunet had his seat swiveled so that he could face Akaashi, elbow propped against the counter to hold his head up and other hand holding up the glass so he could slurp noisily from the straw.  
"Hmm.. Akaashi-kun?"  
Akaashi responded with a soft, "Yes, Oikawa-san," before lifting the bottle once more.  
"You look really breathtaking in this lighting."  
Akaashi almost spat his beer in Oikawa's face, but managed to save himself the embarrassment by swallowing.  
"Thank you kindly, Oikawa-san. The lighting is flattering on your features as well."  
Silence grew between them once more as they finished off their drinks, Akaashi placing the empty bottle on the bar top to be collected only for Hanamaki to crack open another for him. He hadn't realized how much he really needed a drink thanks to the past week as he immediately nursed his new bottle.  
"Somebody's thirsty." Oikawa mused jokingly as he set his glass down. "I wonder if I'll be able to get in on some of that mouth action."  
Once again, Akaashi almost choked, his eyes wrenching shut as he took a deep breath, a soft murmur being all that he could force, "Shut up, Oikawa-san." What? His words were already starting to slur? Akaashi's eyes found his almost empty second bottle. It had been a while since he’d last drank...  
"You don't mean that, Akaashi-kun." Giving him that signature ice-melting smile, Oikawa lifted a hand to gingerly cup the dark-haired man's cheek. Oikawa was right. Akaashi enjoyed the teasing, but kept finding himself rejecting it out of embarrassment.  
"You're right.." His affirmation was weak, and he could barely contain the grin that was forcing its way onto his face. He finished off the beer, placing the bottle down as he chuckled involuntarily.  
Leaning in to close the distance between them, Oikawa whispered against Akaashi's lips, "You look so pretty when you smile."  
And Akaashi was gone. His hand clutching onto Oikawa's wrist as their lips moved feverishly against each other (in a rather sloppy manner on Akaashi's behalf, he might add), his tongue forcing its way into Oikawa's mouth to press against the back of his top tiers. If Akaashi had been aware that he was groaning so lasciviously into the kiss, he wouldn’t have forgiven himself. Had he reverted to a horny teenager? The memory of the first time he ever made out with someone at a party unfortunately swam to the front of his mind, yet he couldn't bring himself to stop, with Oikawa's thumb stroking against his cheek and the switchblade in his other hand that he only noticed upon opening his eyes for a split second. Er. Wait a minute.  
SWITCHBLADE?  
Akaashi's voice was muffled against the Oikawa’s lips as he quickly tried to push him away, eyes bugging out of his head. Once their lips separated Oikawa looked hurt, dejected even. Akaashi quickly gestured to the weapon held discreetly in Oikawa's hand.  
It was invisible to others, as he held it against his thigh nearest the bar, but Akaashi's gesturing would've surely given it away.  
Oikawa spoke through gritted teeth, his smile looking forced, "Why did you stop kissing me darling?"  
Akaashi might've been under the influence, but he could take a hint. "Uh.. Um... I.. Ran out of air... Oops." Why was Oikawa expecting him to act like that was a normal scenario?!  
Oikawa's features softened upon Akaashi's act, his eyes shifting from his companion to two figures who approached from their side.  
A guy with a buzz cut who wore ripped jeans and an equally as ripped t-shirt accompanied by a shorter guy (boy?) with bleached bangs that stuck up awkwardly watched Oikawa with death glares. The buzz cut guy spoke first, his voice wavering strangely, "Hey, pretty boy. Didn't we tell you last time not to show your face here again?"  
"Yeah, shitty boy! You are super aware by now that this is Crow grounds!" The shorter one piped up enthusiastically, as if he was excited to be confronting the brunet.  
Everything clicked for Akaashi again. Oikawa didn't come here to get drunk; Oikawa came looking for a fight.  
"Now, now, children. Let's not get so brash as to start another fight that we know we won't win." Even while threatening others, a smile graced Oikawa's face.  
Akaashi felt nauseous. Here he was, brought out to an unsafe area by a guy he'd just officially met who was looking for violence ON PURPOSE. He sent out a silent prayer that he could wake up in the morning unscathed.  
"Where's your sugar daddy this time, SHITTY BOY? Is this your new toy now?" Buzz cut jutted his head towards Akaashi, muscular arms folding over his chest. "Maybe we should teach you a thing or two using him as the course material."  
"Oh! No, Ryuu-chan! This fight stays between you and I." Oikawa stood, switchblade held out in buzz cut's direction. Akaashi contemplated sliding over onto the next stool away from the conflict.  
"And ME!" A loud crash and everything went silent. The shorter guy had smashed a bottle over Oikawa's head. The noise drew the attention of the entire establishment, all eyes zeroing in on Oikawa's hunched posture and the shattered glass that now littered the floor. Akaashi wanted to rush to Oikawa's aid but found himself frozen by the shock.  
Oikawa's hand pressed to his forehead as he tried to steady himself against the bar.  
"That's it. You three. Out." Hanamaki was pissed, those narrow eyebrows creating creases in his forehead as he snapped his fingers, gesturing towards the door.  
Akaashi pulled out his wallet, haphazardly shoving the payment for the drinks towards Hanamaki before scurrying after the three hooligans. While closing the door behind himself, he just narrowly avoided buzz cut's fist colliding with his nose. "Oh, fuck--"  
"We shouldn't get kicked out because you can't learn your fucking place!" The shorter one spat before Oikawa's own fist found his cheek, the feisty bugger flying off to the side from the force.  
"That bar is... Just as much yours as it is mi--" Oikawa's thought was cut short as the wind was knocked out of him by buzz cut, forcing him to keel over. The blood that was running down Oikawa's forehead and crusting his hair was deeply concerning.  
Akaashi felt useless.  
“RRRRROOLLLLINNGGG THUUNDERRR!!” The smaller one had then flung himself onto Oikawa, shoving him ruthlessly onto his side as he began to kick at the brunet's crumpled form. "Don't. Fucking. Come. Around. Here. Oi-ka-wa!"  
Buzz cut watched proudly as the small one unleashed his wrath.  
"Um... Excuse me?"  
The smaller froze, and both men looked to Akaashi.  
"Oikawa-san is a bit of an idiot.. But he just wanted to treat me to a drink or two. And you know... Because he is so ridiculously stupid, he actually.. Forgot all of the other bars in the area. So this was our only choice. You can't really, truly blame him for his stupidity, can you?" Thank heavens for diplomacy.  
The two remained silent for a few seconds as they looked at each other. They both gave murmurs of agreement.  
"Yeah, he is a fucking idiot."  
"It's not our problem that he's stupid."  
And with that, the two bastards stepped away, giving a few last threats.  
"Just don't come around here again or.. We'll uh.. Rip your legs off!"  
"Yeah! CROWS!"  
They both flashed some stupid gang gesture with their hands before scuttling off.  
Once the area was silent, the groaning that emanated from Oikawa's form became audible.  
Akaashi folded his arms, eyes narrowing at the mess of a man who was trying to push himself up to sit with shaking arms.  
“Akaashi-ku-“  
“What the fuck is the matter with you.”  
Akaashi’s use of profanity had Oikawa’s attention immediately, eyes wide as he looked up to his roommate.  
“Aka-“  
“You invited me out to the bar to stay sober and then pick fights with gang members who were under the influence. Do you realize how dangerous that is, Oikawa-san? I mean -- obviously fucking not. And then you didn’t even put up a fight once you’d provoked. Even though you’re still holding that god forsaken switchblade, you idiot! So I guess you’re either a masochist, a fucking dimwit, or fucking... Fucking..... BOTH!”  
Quiet. For once Oikawa had no idea what to say. His gaze fled Akaashi’s, opting to just stare down at the weapon that he clearly could have shown the two Crows up with. His words broke, voice cracking once he’d finally come up with a response, “I suppose… Perhaps I am a little provocative.” He got that much right.  
“No, Oikawa-san. I can tell you exactly why you pulled this.” Akaashi’s voice had become gruff as he kneeled to help Oikawa up. “You picked a fight, rolled over and took the blows,” he wrapped an arm around the dumb ass’ waist, leading him towards the car, “because you want attention. Everything that you seem to do is to garner the attention of others and you figured that if you report to the rest of your… ‘Crew’… With the evidence of having been beaten by a bunch of Crows, you’d gain the sympathy of the one you sought after. Get in the passenger’s seat.”  
Oikawa’s eyes had glazed over as he listened until he’d been given the command, “Wh-.. What? Why? You’re not driving. You’ve been drinking.”  
Shit. Out the window with that plan.  
“Hey, dumb ass!” The familiar voice of the bartend rang out and the two turned to look for the origin. A bundled up Hanamaki stood a few meters away. “Give me the keys. I’ll drive you to the hospital.”  
Akaashi silently deemed Hanamaki a godsend as the strawberry blonde yanked the car keys and switchblade from Oikawa’s hands, closing up the blade to drop into his coat pocket. “Little boys don’t get to play with pointy things, Oikawa-chan. You should know better,” he chided mockingly. Oikawa wilted in shame as he reluctantly climbed into the passenger’s seat, Akaashi being forced to settle for the back.  
One hospital trip and exactly twenty Oikawa tears later, the car was parked in the apartment guest spot at last, and the brunet was gleefully sucking at a green lollipop.  
“Hanamaki-san… This was a very kind thing for you to do. I cannot thank you enough.” Akaashi found Hanamaki’s eyes in the rear view mirror as he addressed him.  
“It’s no big deal, kid. Believe it or not, I actually owe Oikawa a few favors.”  
Oikawa finally piped up, “Hell yeah, you do.” A pause. “Say… Maki-chan? Would you like to sleep with me on the futon tonight?”  
What was this? A pang of… No way. Jealousy, for sure. Akaashi tried to force his expression to remain neutral, grateful that no one was noticing how constipated he looked.  
“Oikawa. We both know that just saying that is hardly fair when your boyfriend is sitting RIGHT in the backseat.”  
“Oh, yeah! Don’t worry, Akaashi isn’t really my boyfriend,” Oikawa waved a hand before turning to look back at his roommate. Making a deliberate pause, he flicked his tongue suggestively over the sucker, voice reducing to a low purr, “But he’s welcome to join in if he wants to have some fun.”  
Ew. “No thank you, Oikawa-san. I don’t think it is wise in the first place to be doing anything… Strenuous in the condition that you’re in, but I’m sure you’ll do what you want.” And with that, Akaashi left the vehicle, starting back towards the building and up the stairs, despite the hushed “Akaashi-kun!” behind him as he left.

Oikawa was disgusting. Oikawa was a liar. Oikawa was a disgusting liar who screwed around with all of his friends for the hell of it. Akaashi slammed the door to his apartment by accident, wincing at the jarring noise that filled the silence for a moment. Heaving a sigh, he pulled his jacket off, hanging it back up in the closet nearest the door. How could he become so smitten with a man he’d just met who had shown him on multiple occasions now that he was clearly a little bit unstable, frightening Akaashi more than once. He was going to put an end to this spontaneously formed ‘crush’ immediately.  
But…  
Figuring he should probably wait for the two fuckheads to finish making out all over the cars ‘cozy, heated seats’, Akaashi flopped down on the couch, his head rolling back to rest over the back cushion.  
Who was he kidding.  
This was exactly what he’d wanted.  
A random roommate with flaws that he could complain about, just like he’d seen people griping about all over twitter.  
Just wait ‘til Kuroo got home, then they could laugh all about Oikawa’s shitty decisions. Er. Wait. No.. Kuroo should never meet Oikawa. If Oikawa met Kuroo and saw the tattoos on his wrists, Akaashi was almost positive that that switchblade would be put to use, and he wasn’t about to be responsible for the yowling of a certain Hell Cat that he held dear.  
A knock sounded, identical to the one that’d announced Oikawa’s arrival earlier. Akaashi almost didn’t want to bother getting up. Leave them to their heated seats. But with Oikawa’s condition, he knew better, slowly rising to open the door and silently welcoming the assholes inside. Sure enough… Both of their lips were swollen and tinged red. Akaashi looked down at the checkered linoleum.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually write stories so much as I just express myself through artwork but I started to feel more connected to Akaashi recently... He's a really interesting/versatile character; it's fun to write what he's thinking!  
> This is my first work of writing in a very long time and it's my first work that I'm actually putting up somewhere so I'm very nervous but very excited for people to read! So, thank you for reading and I really hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this work! Even if only one person enjoys it, it will be worth it to have written it.  
> I got most of my inspiration (obviously the titles kind of give it away) from a lot of Metric songs because their song style gives me a sort of feeling that I can only really describe as the aesthetic for this fic.  
> Please give construction criticism and comments as you wish and if you want to talk to me, my tumblr url is mizookles and my twitter is mizooks! Thank you for reading and you can expect a new chapter to arrive fridays unless otherwise stated!


End file.
